My Love, in My Heart
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: AU 10x08 "Room With a View". Niles and Daphne share a slightly different scene in the hospital room. One-shot.


**My Love, in My Heart**

Not much plot and extremely short. Please do review :) Thank you. Disclaimer: I own nothing. The poem is by e.e. cummings.

* * *

"Why do you keep saying my name?" She asked with a smile. At least, she thought, a small moment where she didn't feel like crying. A moment almost to relax. Almost. He was still lying there, he was still going into surgery.

"I just wanna say it as many times as I can. Daphne." Then it was over. She felt the enormousness of the emotions, the situation weighing down on her. The tears returned. They sat waiting. She didn't want him to see her cry at that moment. It was hard enough. Suddenly his hand, colder than she would have liked, touched hers. She looked up at him. She could stay strong a moment longer. For him she could be as strong as a lioness. As she lifted her head she wondered if he knew how much she loved him. As her eyes met his, she knew her answer. He did.

"Daphne." One more time would break her heart, she was certain. What an ironic twist that would be; he ready for heart surgery and her heart giving in before his. She would have gladly taken his place.

"I carry your heart with me," Niles whispered and Daphne, confused, turned to see his family standing in the doorway. Waiting.

"Cummings." She heard Frasier whisper over there to his father and Roz. Daphne turned to look at Niles again. Leave it to him to cite something, someone when he was about to have heart surgery.

"I carry it in my heart. I'm not sure these words mean much right now," Niles chuckled, "That's not part of the poem. Daphne. It's just my heart, fickle as it is right now it probably doesn't mean much to tell you I carry yours within it. Hey, you know maybe it's your fault!" He saw the pained expression on her face and laughed uncomfortably.

"My love for you, it's just so big. And your heart, it really is within me. Always, Daphne." She tried so desperately to swallow her tears hearing his words. They threatened to fall.

"How does the poem go on? Hm? Oh right, 'I am never without it... anywhere I go, you go my dear.' Oh Daphne, I wish I didn't have to take you with me to surgery. But you're lodged here in my heart and-"

"Niles, stop. Please." Daphne whispered with difficulty. The tears, the emotions so dangerously close. Most of what he was saying, she knew, was nonsense by now. She couldn't bear it.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I just love you so much. Daphne. I don't remember... I don't remember the next lines. Frasier?"

"Well-" Frasier started, stepping forward but luckily Martin held him back. It was no time to best his brother. It was no time to cite dead poets. There was no room for death in this particular room.

"Tell me later. Tell me when you wake up again." Daphne whispered close to his ear. A tear finally fell and it landed on his cheek. As if he'd cried it himself. She wiped it away quickly, trying to smile through the veil of sadness. Niles' eyes seemed far away by now.

"Later. Yes, Daphne, my love. I will tell you later. Just remember I carry your heart with me. I carry it in my heart. Daphne." His voice began to sound feeble and his eyes uncertain where to look, seemed to droop.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Daphne told him, knowing he soon wouldn't hear her anymore.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said, kissing his cheek. She wished she could kiss him again and again. Just to feel him alive and warm under her lips, her hands. She knew she had to let him go for a while now. Just a while.

"I carry your heart," Niles said as they wheeled him out, "I carry it in my heart." Daphne watched, embraced by his family, as they wheeled him away. Her own heart beat strongly in her chest, but achingly. For him. Mentally she repeated his words: I carry your heart with me. At that moment she hoped her heart would be strong enough to save them both. His heart beating stronger in hers than it could on its own.

"Want me to tell you the whole poem?" Frasier asked in a soft voice as Niles was almost not visible anymore.

"No," Daphne answered, "Niles will tell me when he wakes up."

There was no if.

**END**


End file.
